


I Will Wait

by ItsYaResidentGoldfish



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bondage, Bruce Banner Feels, F/M, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Hydra (Marvel), Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Civil War (Marvel), Steve Rogers Feels, Super Soldier Serum, The Author Regrets Everything, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsYaResidentGoldfish/pseuds/ItsYaResidentGoldfish
Summary: Steve gets kidnapped during a mission.Tony spirals into a state of depression.Bruce is a good (science) bro.Clint honestly doesn't know.. But is useful in the end.Natasha and her spy shit.Thor likes Pop-Tarts.**I'm an amerature when it comes to writing, so if you see anything that I could improve on, please comment! Constructive criticism is welcome here!I will add tags as the story progresses and updates won't really have a pattern as I'm back in school now. =/ Sorry.





	1. Chapter 1

_“JARVIS, put Mark 57 in sentry mode.”_

_The AI obeyed willingly, the suits eyes and palms glowing a familiar light blue color, illuminating the originally dark room. “Any other heat signatures not including Barton and I?” Tony continues, beginning to pick his way around the abandoned bunker. He picks up a few papers that were scattered on the floor, dark brown eyes scanning over them for any information he might be missing. When they don’t seem to woo him, he drops them on a nearby table and proceeds to rummage through more items scattered throughout the room._

_“No, sir. Not that I can detect.”_

_“Well then hopefully I can trust your judgement. Cause I’m going further in. Nothing exciting in here - get that Legolas?” He yelled that last part into the mike, ‘cause why not? There was nothing else close to him- according to JARVIS- and he just wanted to annoy Clint for the hell of it._

_“Loud and clear.” He could practically hear Clint’s eyes rolling at the nickname as he spoke. Normally he’d try to banter back and match Tony sarcastic remark for sarcastic remark until one of them gave in (that usually being Clint). But now, they were on a mission. And no one but Tony joked around on a mission._

_He kicked around a few pieces of scrap metal that were of no use to him as he walked up to a file cabinet. He opened the top drawer up easily and sure enough, it was full of files for various subjects. He looked for one containing research done on the Super Soldier Serum. He knew there would at least be one file for it. Every Hydra base had at one time decided to see if they could recreate it. Or every one they had visited so far._

_Why were they looking for stuff on the serum?_

_Well, during an incident four weeks ago, they were fighting these huge lab-rat looking animals along with guess what?- Super Soldiers. While you could probably guess how much fun that was, on top of it all, Steve decided to freeze up continuously during the battle. Now while this itself wasn't really normal, he also abandoned post, multiple times, and started running towards the enemies as if something was luring him there. And after some more arguing about how he was perfectly fine and he could still fight, he finally just stopped altogether. Not moving until a few minutes later when Tony was right beside him, trying to get him to come back to. Then, he kicked Tony into a wall a few yards away, hard, which left a very angry bruise on his stomach, even through the armour. The chilling words, “Hail Hydra.”, were spoken into com's and he finally ran towards his fellow super soldiers. They’d apparently retreated into an aircraft of some sorts and just flew off. The whole situation was confusing to be honest. Why did someone want to take Steve- and only Steve?.._

_They hadn't seen Steve since. Couldn't even track him. Which was how they ended up here. The team agreed to splitting into two’s to explore different abandoned bunkers left over from Hydra. This was other than Natasha, who went alone for reasons that went unsaid._

_Anyways, they had to find Steve. Not just because he was a heavy-hitter when it came to fighting. He was a member of their team. Their family. They wouldn't be complete without him. And however much Tony tries to tell himself, ‘These are just people destined to betray you in the future. Don't trust them.’, he knows, deep inside, that he can trust them. That he could depend on them if something bad were to happen at some point in time._

_Or maybe that was just him being optimistic. Something that would never actually be true. His mind was messed up that way, he wasn't sure what he really felt most of the time._

_Okay, back to the point._

_What was left of the team split into two’s. Tony went with Clint and Thor settled for Bruce. That left Natasha who again, wanted to go alone._

_The groups of two (save Natasha) set out to try and find out reasons that Hydra might want Steve. They’d managed to locate a few bunkers after a few hours of his and Jarvis’ hacking, and that's where they were now._

_“Clint, how's it going over there?” He asked. Coming to the end of the first drawer with no luck. He dropped down a bit, coming face to metal with the second drawer, opening it, and searching through that one. He heard the archer sigh on the other side of the line._

_“Haven't found anything yet.”_

_“Me neither, I found a file cabinet, that's about it.”_

_Clint didn't reply. Tony couldn't find himself caring. Especially when he heard a noise from somewhere behind him. He went still in fear, then whirled around to confront whoever was there. Nothing. Nobody. “JARVIS, scan for heat signatures again?”_

_“No persons’ detected, sir.” Came the cool reply. “Are you in need of assistance? I can send your location to Agent Bart-”_

_Tony cut him off, “That won't be necessary, JARVIS. Thank you though.”_

_He squinted against the darkness. Nothing._   
_And then,_

_Something._

_It was like a bear or a big cat of some type mixed with a lizard? He thought horridly, backing away as slow as possible as if trying to not startle a cornered animal. Show it that he meant no harm._

_Except the roles were switched. And the bigger.. thing wasn’t going to give him the same mercy as he might it. How could be tell? It's snake-like tail was arched like a felions. Speaking of a feline, there was brown fur covering most of its body (that.. looked like a felions) which looked damp with blood that was halfway dried in clumps. It's head looked similar to a komodo dragons’- add the frills on the side of its neck-, it was growling lowly every few seconds, saliva dripping out of it’s hissing mouth and splattering all over the floor, and itself. It's claws were unsheathed and it just looked ready to launch itself forwards and decapitate him. And if he looked close enough, he could see multiple rows of teeth lining the sides of its mouth. Its beady black eyes stared down at him threateningly as he scrambled away._

_Yeah.. no, not today._

_“Sir, your heart rate has increased greatly. Shall I alert Agent Barton now?”_

_“Yes,” He whispered back. “Actually, alert everyone. And get me Mark 57.” He kept eye contact with the beast standing in front of him. The foul smell that it reeked of confirming that the liquid matted in its fur was blood._

_“Tony, you ok dude?” Clint’s voice came through the speaker._

_Suddenly, as an answer, he gaped as the creatures tail started to swing back and forth, it jumping at him. He dove out of the way before it could tackle him, but was stopped short as it's claws snagged onto his leg. He yelped as he was pulled back into its grasp. He tried grabbing onto the smooth marble floor (failing miserably) to slow his advance towards the creature which only resulted in his hands making the floor squeal loudly as he was dragged across it, angering the animal further._

_It ripped him off of the floor and flung him against a wall. The action made him scream in pain as his leg was ripped out of socket when the creature didn't let go. The compact wasn’t too bad, he realized, when he was only focusing on the pain in his leg. So he continued to do just that._

_“Clint, hurry!” The lizard was honest-to-god smiling at him when he met its gaze. It was toying with him._

_Then the smack of metal against his skin broke his train of thought and he realized that he now had his left gauntlet. He turned back towards the creature and fired immediately, wanting to get out of its vise like grip on his leg. The repulsor whined as the flash of blue light flickered, then as quickly as it had appeared, was gone as it hit the creatures scales._

_It reared back a bit in shock, but only snapped at him and tightened its grip, pulling him across the floor. He cried out as the pain in his leg worsened and the claws cut into his skin, drawing blood._

_Then more metal slammed against him, enclosing him in what felt like a metal coffin until the tech around him started to boot up. He sighed in relief as he was greeted with the welcoming voice of his AI. “Hello, sir.”_

_He grinned, staring at the creature. Now feeling more in control of the situation because he was in his suit._

_“JARVIS, let's kick some ass.”_

_He shot at the lizard with his repulsors and watched with triumph as it recoiled and hissed at him. It retracted its claws and that have the last bit of armor a chance to attach to his leg. He grimaced in pain as said leg was touched again, but didn't complain. Especially now that he was fully suited up._

_His boots powered on and he was boosted into the air. The lizard, acting more like a cat now, leaped into the air, tackling him to the ground a second time. Showing no mercy now. It started to tear at the metal, some of it actually caving in and falling off. It wasn't enough to make the suit dysfunctional though._

_He fought back, getting repulsor blasts in whenever he could. But he found that it wasn't enough as the lizard just started to ignore them now._

_“Fuck- Clint! Where are you?” Mark 57 was just a prototype, so it still didn't have all of the more advanced tech installed. He hadn't been expecting company, so that's just why he decided to take that suit. So this was like a progressive test run that was failing horribly._

_Tony was not a fan._

_There was no reply from Clint except for the heavy breathing sounding through his mike. That was an enough of an answer for him. He was coming._

_That relieving thought was broken by the sound of JARVIS’ voice ringing from the speakers in the suit. “Multiple contusions detected.” A little hologram of Mark 57 appeared in front of his eyes and lit up in orange where the damage was._

_Right. Giant reptilian/cat thing. He focused his attention back onto it as its huge paw was beginning to come down for yet another blow to the chest. He couldn't go on like this. He stopped firing repulsor blasts and put his hands up to catch the paw. He couldn't be sure that the suit would actually be able to do that, but he could try._

_There was a clanking noise as the claws of the hybrid came down to meet the Iron Man’s metal gauntlets. He pushed the paw off to the side and began to deal damage of his own again when he bounced back up with fairly little trouble and gave a hard punch to the creatures face._

_Tony whooped with joy when the creature gave a strangled cry and stumbled backwards. It wasn't much- but a start none the less, he guessed. But then he whimpered audibly as two more of the hybrids appeared out of nowhere just as the first one did. They all snarled at him._

_And he thought he was screwed with the first one._

_He remembers briefly, the three monsters having at him. Throwing chunks of his suit around the crowded room. Ripping into his exposed flesh, him screaming loudly. Then it all stopped. Clint’s face popping into view and, oh, he was glad to see him. Everything hurt. He wanted to get as far away as he possibly could from here._

_He felt blood trickle down the side of his face and made a weak attempt at grabbing onto Clint. Nothing mattered then besides getting out of this place. This bunker._

_Why were they in a bunker? Why was only Clint in front of his face? Where were the other four people that always pestered him?_

_Wait, Clint looked like he was talking to someone. Maybe him? He squinted up at the man. Tried to make out the words coming from his mouth. But nothing. All he heard was a distant ringing noise. Black started forming at the corners of his vision. Then consumed him completely. The pain never stopped following him though_.

**

And the dark still accompanied him into the waking world. But when he awoke, he was in no pain. He opened his eyes slowly and gasped, breathing raggedly as if he’d been screaming. He probably had. He did that during nightmares. That's why he installed sound proofing in every ones rooms. For this reason and for.. others..

JARVIS seemed to know what was happening, because he quickly started rehearsing the words that always seemed to calm him.

“There's no need to panic, sir. Today is Thursday November 30th, 2063. It is 6:32 in the morning. The temperature is 45 degrees fahrenheit with a 61 percent chance of snowfall.” A pause when his breathing didn't slow. “You are currently located in the Avengers Tower on the 88th floor in your penthouse. Shall I start brewing your regular coffee?”

He took a moment to catch his breath. JARVIS had told him what he needed to hear. “Yes, JARVIS, thank you.”

He looked down at the soft blue light emitting from its usual spot in his chest, just to make sure it was still there, and slid his legs off the warm king-sized bed. He shivered as his bare feet touched the cold but smooth ground. “JARVIS, could you warm the floors up please? And turn the temperature up to 76 degrees.”

“Of course, sir.”

He clutched his bare chest because well, it was freezing, and padded over to his walk-in closet. The doors opened by themselves quietly and he let himself in. He hummed thoughtfully as he pulled a plain black hoodie from a hanger in his wardrobe. It hugged his small frame comfortably when he finally put it on, reminding him somewhat of the affection he never got now a days.

Everything changed when Steve left. Or that's what it felt like to him. He still kind of thinked Clint blamed him for Natasha getting hurt, even though he denies it easily when the subject is brought up.

But whatever. He felt bad for Nat getting hurt, but what could he have done when he was on the ground bleeding to death? That was beyond him.

They never stopped looking for Steve after that incident. Well, Tony and Natasha did but that was only so they could recover from their injuries. Then they were up and at ‘em again. It was as simple as that.

They _had_ to find him.

Tony started his trek down to the kitchen to get his coffee and wasn't really surprised when he saw Bruce sitting in a chair at the table jotting some things down on a piece of paper that was sitting next to a few textbooks about the human’s mind.

Bruce had become his morning buddy ever since Steve left. He had a feeling it was due to the same thing awakening him every morning. Even though Bruce wasn't the one getting pounded into oblivion during the mission, it was pretty scary for him as well.

He had to stop two of his teammates from bleeding out on that mission. And if that wasn't scary by itself, he wasn't even a doctor. He didn't have proper medical supplies at the time, as well. And how he managed to save both Natasha and Tony then? Again, that was beyond him.

Bruce mumbled a greeting to Tony as he passed by, looking up from his work for a second. But he didn't comment on Tony’s lack of pants, which Tony still had yet to notice in his desperate search for coffee.

Tony grabbed for his favorite ‘Cup of Fuckoffee’ mug from a cupboard above the coffeemaker and set it down on the counter beside him. He took the coffee jug and dumped a majority of the dark brown liquid into the cup, pouring the scalding drink down his throat without much trouble, and filling the cup up for a second time. He sat down in a chair across from Bruce and sipped on the contents inside of the mug this time.

There was a comforting silence between the two of them. Bruce looking down at his books quietly and Tony doing the same with his mug, enjoying the amount of heat it gave off to his hands and face.

Finally, Tony downed the rest of his coffee just as a sleepy Thor stumbled into the kitchen. Thor didn't usually stay in the tower at night, so this surprised the both of them when he spoke up from the doorway.

“Good morning, friends Banner and Tony.. How do you fare at this hour?” He spoke drowsily with a yawn as he took a seat next to Tony who froze and tried not to fall over when Thor leaned on him instead of the table for support.

“Yeah, mornin’ all that,- you- you're about to crush me.” Tony growled from under Thor who was now pushing him down in his seat and basically laying on top of him. Bruce, being unhelpful and such just chuckled from across the table.

“Mm, I am truly sorry..” Thor muttered completely unapologetically as he forced himself to get up off of Tony and lay his head down on the table.

“Right.” Tony stood up, now free of Thor’s weight, to get a third cup of coffee.

That was when he noticed Clint perched on top of the refrigerator, quietly picking up and eating the marshmallows out of a bowl of dry Lucky Charms. He was smiling mischievously and glancing down at Tony’s legs every few seconds as he walked by.

“The fuck.” He jumped and almost dropped his mug, then looked down at his legs seeing the problem. He forgot to put on pants. Whoops..

Whatever, his tower. He could dress however he wanted. “Like what you see, Feathers?” He continued his walk towards the coffee maker. He hadn't reached his daily-intake-of-caffeine limit yet. And he probably never would.

He sighed as he took a drink out of his third cup. Nope. Never.

He turned around and leaned against the counter as he watched what was left of the team soon assemble as Natasha walked in looking vigilant and awake as ever. Never one to show any emotion. Just sometimes the quirk of a manicured eyebrow or the casual glare sent in your direction if you were annoying her.

Clint hopped off the top of the refrigerator, making himself at home on the other chair beside Tony’s propping his feet up on the table and throwing bits of cereal up to catch in his mouth. Natasha, sitting next to him, beside Bruce. Tony decided to join them again in his chair beside the now snoring Thor and Clint.

There was only one empty chair now. That was Steve’s spot. No one ever sat in Steve's chair. They used to sometimes as pranks before he left, but afterwards, they all just kind of had their own assigned seats. It was where they all had their last good memory of the Ol’Captain.

**

_Steve was always the first Avenger to be up and about in the mornings. Whether it was for a run around the city, watching and drawing the sunrise as it peaked up over the horizon, or passing the time by learning how to cook surprise breakfasts for his friends (which mostly ended up being burnt or them being awoken by the lyrics to ‘We Didn't Start the Fire’ because Steve had somehow managed to catch half the kitchen on fire trying to cook scrambled eggs). Today, though, he just sat on his chair in the kitchen, reading today's ‘The New York Times’ after his morning jog._

_Tony was usually the second to wake up. That was if he even slept.. Most of the time, the genius got caught up in work and forgot to sleep, or didn't sleep at all, afraid to have another nightmare or flashback while sleeping. Other times he crashed on a table in his workshop and stayed like that until Steve (always the mother hen of the group) picked him up and carried him to his bedroom. But some nights, he was able to sleep without interruption. In his bed. Peacefully. That was when he forced Steve to lie down with him (he was hardly rejected). Those were the nights he and Steve weren't the first ones to wake up. His deprived body greedily forcing him to sleep those extra hours. But today, he walked into the kitchen, and to his awaiting pot of coffee. Barely acknowledging Steve’s “Good morning, Tony.”_

_“G’Morning..” He replied lazily, sauntering over to the table with his newly acclaimed Iron Man-themed mug._

_“Don’t you ever think about cutting down on the coffee?” Steve laughed, but in a serious manner added, “All that caffeine, it's not good for you. You do know that, right?”_

_Tony responded with his usual sarcastic bantering. “Cap, honestly, I'm beyond baffled that you actually do care for me, but cut back on the coffee? I'm actually disgusted that you might think I think about that..” He placed a hand over his arc reactor dramatically, eyes half lidded._

_The reaction caused Steve to effectively roll his eyes and go back to reading his newspaper. Only glancing around every once in a while to do his usual scan of the room._

_Natasha and Clint arrive about an hour or so after Tony. Occasionally, they sleep together. So this happens from time to time. Tony thinks it must be like a bonding night between the two. Something like that. They always used to see each other around SHIELD when they lived in its barracks together. It must different being separated for so long from each other. Having so much room to just roam around in._

_They take two seats by Tony and low-key hold hands under the table. The pair is silent most of the time though it's usually broken by Clint when Tony bugs him enough._

_They’re joined about ten minutes later by their resident demi-god who plops down in between the gap between Steve and Tony and cheerfully greets everyone in the room. “Good morning, friends!” And then he goes on to tell them about a dream that involved big flying spotted cats and puddles that were actually portals to another planet yet to be discovered. What?_

_They engage in some small talk afterwards, Steve telling the team about how he'd actually planned some team-bonding sessions later on that week._

_And that was when Bruce decided to come along, drifting towards his regular seat in between Steve and Natasha. He slept in late, a lot. Nobody really minded, it was just everyone besides Tony never interacted with him much due to him always being locked away in his lab. When he did talk to the others though, it was always pleasant. He wasn't like Tony or Clint, the sarcastic ones of the group. Not like Steve either, he was actually willing to talk._ And _they all knew he wasn't like Natasha. She was one of a kind. Literally._

_The only person who had come close to even acting a little like Natasha would be Pepper Potts. But she wasn't as nearly as frightening._

_The silence had been abruptly cut off when Thor stood and declared loudly that he was willing to share his Pop-Tarts with everyone. When they all agreed hesitantly, he bounced over to the cupboard that withheld the pastries and opened it, taking out nine bags of Strawberry flavoured ones and tossing them in the middle of the table, keeping 4 of them to himself._

_So, they ate their Pop-Tarts, making small jokes and laughing. Completely unaware that they were about to lose a member of their family later that day._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

Tony was slammed into the mat underneath him, his attacker howling in triumph as he climbed on top of him. Tony winced when pain shot through his left leg and tried shaking the bigger man off with no such luck. Only managing to make Clint tighten his grip on him, shoving his head down into the same mat.

When Clint allowed him to, Tony cocked his head to the side to look up at the giggling man who'd body slammed him into the ground only moments before. And even a move that simple hurt more than it should've, because decidedly no one but Tony aged or understood the concept of aging in the group. "Was that really nessessary?" Apparently so, as Clint continued to laugh at the older man's attempts of escaping. 

Clint's victory was short lived, though, as Natahsha spoke up from where she stood a few feet away. "Clint's just showing off.. He trained in SHIELD and now he's using that advantage to beat up old men and make it look like he's acutually strong."

Both Tony and Clint gasped, offended by Natasha's words. 

Tony had reluctantly agreed to having training sessions with the only other human Avengers every few weeks. He was approached with the same subject by other team members multiple times, but could only find himslef rejecting for obvious reasons. Those being Bruce could Hulk out at any given moment, Thor was way to powerful, and Steve.. really wasn't an option. 

This was their 5th session together, and even though progress was slow, and Tony always left sore and covered with bruises, it was needless to say that he was getting better. This could be proven by how Tony took advantage of Clint's distraction and kicked him in the groin as he was scowling at Natahsa.

They switched positions, Clint momentarily reduced to groaning mess on the floor and Tony smiling from above him. Of course, this was reversed again by Clint who pulled his legs up and kicked Tony off of him with strength Tony didn't know the other man possesed. He tried to get up, but was kicked back down onto the ground. Clint only took more caution this time by pinning Tony's arms and legs down. 

"Now that was just dirty." Clint remarked.

"The only thing I find dirty is you bullying someone with hardly half the amount of experience you have." Natasha reasoned again.

 "Right, sure Tasha." He brushed off the comment. "But he's had to 've fended off at least a few people in his life, being Tony Stark and all." Clint released Tony and stood up, leaving the older man sprawled out and breathing heavily on the floor.

"And right you are," Tony grumbled, "but I wasn't exactly trained to fight assassins." 

"Whatever, you are now. So are you up for a round 3?" Clint said, holding out his hand for the other to grab.

Tony accepted the offer, getting pulled to his feet by the other. "Sure, why not.." He sighed wearily, already having his fair share of exercise, but knowing well that they wouldn't allow him to stop until he met their expectations for the day. 

He stumbled towards the other side of the ring and threw his fists up in a threatening manner, facing Clint who was already charging towards him. He blocked himself from most of the impact by crossing his arms and ducking behind them. Clint, not having much time to stop his advance just let himself hit Tony. They were both sent flying to the floor.

"Nice one Barton," he groaned, pulling himself up against the wall after a minute. Clint grinned knowingly from below him, having been in Tony's position more than a few times throughout his life.

Tony winced, bringing his left arm- which he was sure sported a few more hundred bruises since he came here- to his chest. He sat against the wall for a while, catching his breath. Figuring that letting him rest was one of the assassin's small fractions of sympathy that were sometimes gifted to him. Well, he wasn't complaining. 

But of course all good things have to come to an end at some point. Or in a few minutes in his case. The alarms indicating an emergency starting screaming at the three of them. And he really needed to lower the volume on those..

After he and Clint were done voicing their displeasure, he asked wearily, "What do we got J?" 

Clint and Natasha were already jumping to their feet and running out of the room, knowing they'd hear the report on all active floors of the tower. That left Tony, who forced himself to get up and walk towards where his bracelet lie on a table. While Tony slid his bracelet on, JARVIS finshed gathering information on the attack.

"Seven supersoldiers are breaching Hammer Industries' main setup in lower Manhattan. Justin Hammer is requesting backup." A blue screen appeared in front of Tony, showing a live-stream feed of the supersoldiers destroying Hammers tech and trying to enter the building, and it looked like they were succeeding. 

Tony snorted. Typical, Hammer not being able to defend his own. Why would the supersoldiers want his tech anyways? Everyone knew it sucked, seeing as he's tried to kill Tony with it multiple times beforehand. He wasn't successful, obviously. And why were the supersoldiers back? 

Wait. 

A wave of hope crashed over him. "JARVIS, are there any signs of Steve?" He asked, dismissing the screen in front of him with a wave of his hand and darting towards his floor. He tapped the screen of the bracelet twice, then telling JARVIS to deploy Mark 92. 

"Facial recognition scanners detect that Steven Grant Rogers is indeed one of those breaching." 

And then he was overwhelmed with the same hope. "Thanks J, tell the others." 

He climbed his way up the balcony and dived off once he reached the railing, not worried since Mark 92 had already started to attatch to him piece by piece and slow his fall once it booted up. His faceplate was the last peiceto come to life along with his com link to the other Avengers

He grinned from within his suit and shot towards the attack site. The grin faded though as he saw the damage the building was taking. Not, like, about to collapse, but well.. he could see smoke. And the Hulk. And an unfortunate supersoldier that was getting pummled into the ground by the Hulk. 

He powered off his thrusters, landing with a loud  _clank_ on the road. He started scanning for enemy's, but was too late to see a piece of metal being chucked at his head by one of Cap's fellow human popsicles.

He lurched forward, the hit not doing much but stunning him for a few seconds. Which was all the time the soldier needed to kick him in the gut. It sent him crashing harmlessly into the ground. But when the other went in for a third blow, he grabbed the man's foot, and threw him to the side. He rolled over, pushing himself up and shaking his head in the slightest, already annoyed.

He went in for a few punches. Only three of them actually connecting with the lithe figure in front of him before  the other started predicting his moves and dodging them effectively. 

Tony jumped to the side as the soldier went in for a few more blows of his own, fists swinging at him from just about every angle possible. The hits that actually connected with his armor, though, sent him sprawling back into the reminents of what might've been part of Hammer's building.

"Hey Clint, Nat? You guys coming?" He barked into coms.

He, on his own, could barely hit the single soldier in front of him. And while this was disappointing on its own, he wasn't even sure if the Hulk could beat one down either. He judged this when seeing a blurry green mass go flying over him from a distance. 

He shook himself and took his time standing up, only to find that his opponent had.. abbandoned the fight? 

"Hey JARVIS, any idea as to where our buddy ran off to?" He questioned the AI after looking around himself a few times. In fact, he didn't see anyone. The Hulk was gone and he didn't think Thor ever arrived. Same with Clint and Natasha.

"No signs of the supersoldier, sir."

So they just dissapeared. Again? Tony wasn't having this. He turned his thrusters on with the slight motion of his hand and he was in the air, eyes scouring over the ground below, trying to see anything he missed. 

"Clint, Natasha, Thor, do you read me?" He asked through coms again. Desperate now to unite with his team. He knew that coms wouldn't just go down. No, he made them. Even hackers who tammpered with them failed to cut off their connections. 

He never understood what happened after that. He had been exploring the reminents of Hammers building when he lifted his faceplate and glanced to the right, squinting through the falling rubble and ash. 

_CRACK_

His vision turned white momentarily. An ear piercing ringing sound made him lose yet another one of his five senses. He felt warm rivulets of blood run down his face. Oh yeah, something broke.

A numbing feeling took over him. The last thing the avenger saw was the blurry, possibly bloody, face of Steve Rogers.. He collapsed with shock from both the hit to the face, and the unexpected visit from his old friend. 

Steve Rogers? No, this wasn't Steve. It was some cheap copy of him. Steve wouldn't do this. 

Never.

A boot collided with his face. He really wasn't prepared for what came when he awoke.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeey, it's been a minute.   
> Sorry for the VERY late chapter, and for most of it being fight scenes.   
> But. I've had some free time on my hands, and this is the result. Hope you like it, and see whoever's still interested in this in the next chapter I guess?

**Author's Note:**

> So the story begins-


End file.
